Deanmus at last
by KodiakFangirl
Summary: Dean has loved Seamus for a long time, but fears Seamus doesn't feel the same way. This not only is the story of how Dean loves Seamus, but also explains why he dates Ginny, when he so clearly loves Seamus instead. If you think Dean and Seamus are meant to be, as they so clearly are, then this story is the one for you! :) :D


He didn't get it. He fell in love with Seamus years ago. He had questioned his feelings about Seamus soon after he met him, but he knew for sure the night of the Yule Ball. Seeing Seamus that night in his fancy dress robe had made his heart skip a beat. It was all he could do then, and every moment since, not to kiss him. That night, despite having a date himself, all Dean could do was stare at Seamus and his date with jealousy building inside him.

In Dean's mind Seamus was the most beautiful creature on the planet. His cheeky smile could brighten Dean's mood no matter what was going on. HIs silly habit of blowing himself up just made Dean love him more. Dean thought it was adorable. He even thought it was cute when Seamus would singe off his eyebrows. Dean couldn't help staring at Seamus all the time. Watching his eyelids flutter as he fell asleep in the bed beside Dean's. The pink of his mouth. His silly ears that didn't quite fit the rest of his head. Dean loved how short Seamus was and not just because how much taller it make Dean feel.

Seamus must feel the same way, Dean thought. They spent all their time together. With the way Seamus looked at him how could he not be in love too? Dean spent his days and nights wondering if he was right that Seamus returned his affections. They had known each other for over five years now and he feared, with it being their second to last year, that it would be too late if he waited any longer.

That was why Dean had come up with a plan. He asked out Ginny Weasley. Not because he actually liked her. She's a girl, not his type. Well he wasn't entirely sure if that was it, because guys in general were not that appealing to Dean either. It was just Seamus, the bright light in Dean's otherwise dim world. Dean thought that dating Ginny would make Seamus jealous, but so far nothing had happened. This infuriated Dean and he took it out on Ginny. It wasn't right of him to do so, but he didn't know what else to do.

Whenever Dean kissed GInny he looked over to Seamus to see if he saw. Seamus usually looked away. Dean foolishly hoped that he did so, because it hurt him to see. Dean would bring Ginny up when talking to Seamus to see his reaction. Seamus never really commented on it. He would just nod his head to whatever Dean was saying and then change the subject when he was done.

Dean was getting frustrated with Seamus. He gave up on wishing for Seamus to tell him that he loved him. Dean just wanted to know either way by some sign, even if it meant a sign that said Seamus didn't feel the same way. Dean just needed to know. Dean and Ginny fought so often. It was silly, but he resented Ginny for not knowing. He blamed her for his plan not working, but he was too invested in his plan to break up with her.

One night Dean sat in his room. No one else was there. He had just had his worst fight with Ginny yet. He couldn't believe how he acted. He was ashamed at himself. Dean grabbed his pillow and threw it across the room. He couldn't hold it in anymore and finally allowed himself to do what he never had. Dean began crying. Blubbering really. He picked up his pillow, buried his face in it and cried like there was no tomorrow.

Dean was never much of a cryer. He never allowed himself to cry about Seamus. Years of bottled up sadness were erupting. He wanted to cry so many times in the last couple years. It was like he was a faucet and there was no way to turn him off. Dean pictured Seamus' face as he cried. He thought of all the times he wanted to kiss him and didn't. He thought of the way Seamus laughed when he said something funny. Seamus' face breaks into a smile so wide when he laughs that it looks like it will break. Dean cried and cried thinking how he will never feel his lips against Seamus' and how he will spend the rest of his life pining after the only person he could really, truly love.

Dean didn't think he could feel any worse until he heard someone clear their throat. He bolted straight upright and the streams of tears slowed. He turned around and the last person he wanted to see him cry was standing in the doorway. Seamus stood there with a look on his face that Dean had never seen. It was a look of horror mixed with pity and confusion. Seamus had one hand on the doorway and the other by his side.

"I heard you had another fight," Seamus stammered staring at the tear stained face of his best friend. Dean wiped his cheeks with his sleeves and spat at Seamus, "So?" He didn't mean to scream at Seamus and instantly regretted it."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," Dean quickly added. "Why mate?" Seamus asked, "Why do you stay with her when you are so miserable?"

Dean's heart raced. Seamus never asked him something like that. He didn't know how to respond. He was silent for a minute and then whispered, "I don't know, I just, I felt it was the best I could do." A few more tears ran down Dean's cheeks. He had wanted to say that it was because the one he loved didn't love him back, but he decided not to say it.

Seamus had walked over to him and squatted down. He put his hand on Dean's knee. Dean's eyes widened at this. He stared into Seamus' eyes expectantly. "She's not the best you can do mate," Seamus said finally. "Who then?" Dean asked wishing for what he thought to be impossible.

Seamus was silent for what felt like forever for Dean before he answered, "Me," and kissed Dean. Dean was so taken aback that he fell backwards. "What?!" he exclaimed. Seamus' face fell, "Sorry mate," he said softly. Dean sat up and smiled, "Don't be," he said before kissing Seamus. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Dean told him when they finally broke apart. "Really?" Seamus asked, his eyes pleading like a puppy. "I had no idea that you felt the same way," Dean told Seamus. Seamus laughed and responded, "Me neither mate."

"Why do you think I never went after any girls?" Seamus asked after they were silent for a bit. "I don't know," Dean laughed awkwardly, "I guess I just thought you hadn't found the right girl yet." Seamus took Dean's hand, "And I never will," he said, "I've always loved you Dean. No one else could be right for me." Dean started crying again, but this time with tears of joy, "Same here mate," he said and kissed Seamus again.

After kissing for a good several minutes Seamus asked, "Are we dating?" Dean laughed, "I guess so," pecked Seamus on the lips and added, "I guess I'll need to break it to Ginny now." Seamus laughed and responded, "You'd better." Dean smiled widely, "I guess dreams do come true." Seamus smiled, "That's so corny, but yeah same here." Dean felt happier than he ever imagined possible. Seamus loved him back and now they could spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
